I Dont Care
by nikki-michelle
Summary: What happens when Bulma finally has enough of Yamchas cheating? Why the school talent show would sure come in handy along with her two best friends. one-shot


So its my first one-shot and music fic.. yey! and way the song is ' I don't care' by jrdn. I don't own the song or dbz just saying. its late... 1:30 in the morning late... blah anyways tell me what you think... well peace and love

* * *

" Uhg! I can't believe him, after everything he goes does this to me again" yelled the blue haired bomb shell.

" B, what happen?" 18 asked.

" 18, you really have to ask... she said 'him'? what other him could she be talking about?" Chichi said with a duh look.

18 and chichi watched Bulma throw her school books in her locker, when the guys came. Goku, Krillin and Vegeta stared wide-eyed at their friend.

" Wha..." Goku got out before Chichi looked at him and shook her head.

" He did it again huh?" Vegeta ask watching Bulma tear off the picture of her and Yamcha.

The group of friends decided to leave Bulma by her self, no-one could get her to clam down, and they thought that she needed to be a lone anyways.

After Bulma was down throwing his things in the trash, she noticed the board that was in front of her, a smirk played on her face. _' That's it, that's how I'll end it. It will be done this Friday.'_

Walking into the lunch room she seen her friends and smiled, she loved them there were always there for her when she needed. As she neared the table and sat down everyone looked at her.

" What guys, I'm fine now." she said as she smiled and looked at her two best friend. " Chi, 18 I have something I'm going to do and I need your help, you in?"

Just then Yamcha sat down beside Bulma, she looked at him and mustered up her best smile as he kissed her cheek.

The girls looked at her worried " I don't know B, we wont get in trouble will we?" 18 remained silent waiting on her answer.

" No, follow me." she said and the three girls left the lunch room.

Leaving the four boys there. " I wonder what's going on?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know I think she's got me something, our 3 year anniversary is this Friday." Yamcha said with a big smile.

"Hump yeah, sure she got you something and I'm the president" Vegeta said as the bell rung for the next class.

Two days till Friday and everything was normal, well as normal could get. The girls were being secretive which three boys didn't like at all, being left out of the loop, not cool. Any time the boys asked if they wanted to hang out the girls shot them down.

Finally it was Friday and everyone was going to the auditorium, the whole school. They were having a talent show.

" Guy I got a text from Bulma this morning saying to sit in the front row." Yamcha said. So him and the other three boys walked up there and waited and waited, neither girl showed up.

The lights went out and a spot light came on, it was the music teacher. " Good morning students, I hope you are ready for this years talent show." all the students clapped. " Okay, now with this first group, made up of all girl, you know them as Bulma, Chichi and 18. Girls. " their music teacher smirked and Vegeta caught it_. 'Oh this outta be good'_

Bulma came out first in a black mini skirt, white shirt with a black vest with her name in glitter on the back, along with her black knee-high boots. all the guys whistled and even Vegeta had to do a double take.

Chichi and 18 came out next in the same thing as Bulma, but their skirts, books and vests were white and the shirts were black. their vest also had there names on them.

The crowd went crazy when all the girls were together on the stage. All went quit when the music started playing.

_I don't care_

_boy I don't care_

_I don't care what you do out there_

_I'll be all better by myself_

_Its best I should leave_

_Im through hurting_

_boy I don't care_

Chichi and 18 began to sing walking around getting the crowd excited

_you can save the tears cause I wont change my mind_

_and you can say you're sorry but it wont work this time_

_I though that we would last forever_

_jokes on me should have known better_

_woah_

Bulma sang, as she knelt if front of Yamcha, he just stared at her in shock. She looked over at Vegeta and winked and he gave her a smirk.

_I hope that she breaks your heart without a reason why_

_I gave you all of me and you left me to die_

_so im moving on to something better_

_its my time it's now or never_

she sang again standing back up

_woah, no_

_oh, no_

Came Chichi and 18 walking back to Bulma

_I don't care what you do out there_

_ill be all better by myself_

_its best I should leave_

_im through hurting_

_boy I don't care_

The three sang, by this time the place was cheering

_how can you say it "baby please for give me"_

_when I was down on one knee you turned your back on me_

_now look who's doing all the begging_

_sounds real good but to the left im heading_

Bulma sang walking to her left to the girl that she seem Yamcha with earlier that week

_woah_

Chichi and 18 walked up behind her.

_now when you realize you really miss me_

_remember im the one you said you didn't need_

_so go back to your new found loser_

_im with him, meet my new future_

_woah 'cause he is mine_

Bulma walked back over to Yamcha and soon as she said her last line pointed at Vegeta, and both males jaw dropped

_I don't care what you do out there_

_ill be all better by myself_

_its best I should leave_

_im through hurting_

_boy I don't care_

Bulma walked back to the middle of the stage and turned to face everyone.

_you got me singing im singing_

_woah woah woah woah woah woah_

Chichi sang

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

18 sang

_and I don't care what you do out there_

_ill be all better by myself_

_its best I should leave_

_im through hurting_

_boy I don't care_

As the last part went through the mic, Bulma noticed Yamcha get up from his seat and walk out the door pissed off, while everyone around him was standing and cheering on the three girls. Bulma, Chichi and 18 all bowed and walked off the stage.

After the last of the talents were done, the guys left the room and saw the girls standing next to the double door to go out side.

Goku and Krillin rushed to see there two girlfriends, giving them hugs and kisses. Vegeta, how ever stood in the middle of the hallway, with everyone walking around him. Bulma walked up to him and smiled. "so?" she looked at him.

He smirked " So, what you did in there and said? Did you mean it?"

Bulma put a finger on her chin and thought, she smiled and slowly brought both her hands down to his hips and pulled her self closer to him " Yeah." she whispered.

"Good" was all that he said as he pulled her into a kiss. Everyone around stopped and cheered for them. Vegeta broke the kiss and looked at her, she was biting her bottom lip as a hint of red crossed her cheeks. He smirked and kissed her again.


End file.
